URGE
by makacatori
Summary: RATED M for violence, language, YAOI. Character deaths, Not Sasuke or Naruto, one involving suicide. Time travel. Bleach X Naruto crossover. The Kyuubi is not what he seems and when the Akatsuki kill Naruto, they unleash the demon's wrath. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**URGE**- Edited

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARNING: **YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto later on), Character deaths (one suicide), violence, cussing, A lot OOC (Out of Character), Time travel. Bleach X Naruto crossover (no Bleach characters however and a lot of alterations), Sakura bashing, really Smart Naruto/masked Naruto and very, very, very dark

**SUMMARY:** Kyuubi is not what he seems and when the Akatsuki make the mistake of killing Naruto, they unleashed the demon's wrath. Kyuubi strikes a deal with the Shinigami and Naruto is reborn, but how will Naruto deal with the consequences of the deal? And how will time be altered because of it?

This is not like my other stories. So don't be surprised if you get nauseous, depressed or scared.

Okay… bye

-TK

**HAPPY HINTS:**

Sasuke won't remain Orochimaru's

Naruto won't die that easily

**PROLOGUE**

_Sick horrors and malice_

Sasuke stood across from Orochimaru. His sensei's hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry Sasuke, you will remain. A small voice within in my mind. Together we will be able to defeat Itachi. Were one alone would never." Orochimaru crooned before planting a slimy kiss on Sasuke's cold lips. Sasuke willed himself not to wipe it off. This was what he wanted.

Gently Orochimaru's current vessel arms went slack and purple smoke streamed out of his mouth, nose, ears, finger tips and so on. It surrounded the Uchiha in a gentle embrace, the boy's body loosened in this embrace and slowly Sasuke breathed in Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Sasuke caught sight of yellow. And his mind went crazy. He began to struggle, but to no avail. The last thing Sasuke said before Orochimaru claimed his body was "Naruto…"

_**MEAN WHILE**_

Kakashi Sensei held the bloody piece of glass in front of his eyes as blood pooled from his left wrist onto the floor of the bathroom. _He deserved this._ _Fuck life. It had taken everything away from him. His friends, his family… and when he thought he had finally been allowed to live again. His student, his prodigy… Uchiha Sasuke had even turned on him. Life was a cruel bitch. And he would not had anymore of it._ He laughed low in his throat and finally he stopped at his consciousness slipped away. And so did all the pain.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Deceit and bloody rain_

"Die, Demon, die!" the man screamed as he punched an unresisting Naruto. It was not as if Naruto would actually die. Not that he'd mind much anyway.

Everything was already gone. Sasuke had disappeared, Sakura was still a blindly obsessed Sasuke fan, Kakashi-sensei had killed himself, Iruka who had found Kakashi was traumatized and was currently being counseled. Tsunade was too busy to care where all the bruises and cuts on Naruto had come from. His friends were also busy… and without the attraction of Sasuke and Sakura they didn't care. Konhamoru had grown up to be a hard working genin. The Akatsuki had killed Jiraiya, while protect Naruto and finally the village had turned against him. They blamed him for all the misfortunes that had befallen them.

But Naruto couldn't die… the fox wouldn't let him. And he wanted to keep the village safe from the fox… but that didn't stop Naruto from purposely making himself a target for fists, feet and the occasional knife. No one would do anything fatal to him for the still feared the fox. And they knew if Naruto died so would they… but they did enough, that Naruto had to learn some medical knowledge.

Being alone, utterly alone had changed Naruto a lot. He was quiet, never pulled pranks, hardly spoke… he didn't eat much. And never went to his favorite Ramen stand. He strangely felt compelled to read and draw…

He had become quiet intelligent and he knew why he craved the pain, but he couldn't refuse his appetite for it. It made him feel real.

Lately he'd been playing scenarios in his mind of what would happen when the Akatsuki finally took him. Would they make him feel pain… would they be able to kill him… sometimes he yearned for death. But that one little voice in him that was once the little guy named Naruto would yell at him and stop him… telling him it was sick and even though he'd never be that Naruto again, he knew that still deep in his heart… loved. He cared.

That's why when the villagers beat him he wouldn't attack back. He would put a sad smile on his lips as they broke his body over and over and over.

Today was no exception. A small sad smile remained on his lips until the man split his lower lip. But smile remained in his eyes. Naruto was pressed up against a fence on the border of the Village Hidden in Leaves.

He'd passed through the main gate and was taking a walk along the edge of the border, when two returning merchants had caught him and decided to beat the living shit out of him. He had stood there calmly, until they broke on of his legs and he had sit down… blood continued to fall from his lips and his body was already swelling in certain places from the abuse. He laughed inwardly… yes this is what he wanted.

_**A MILE AWAY**_

Orochimaru in his new vessel was arguing with his new partner, Itachi.

Yes, Orochimaru had managed to rejoin the Akatsuki and through his new partner's assistance even claim the powers of one of the tailed demons. Itachi had found it amusing that his brother had fallen for Orochimaru's cunning and he took great pleasure when on occasion Orochimaru would allowed Sasuke to 'see' his brother's smiling face, taunting him and kissing his little brother's cheek.

However, Orochimaru did not do this often for Sasuke still possessed a will, that not many continued to have he had taken their bodies. Sasuke wasn't broken. Not yet al least. So he fought back when Orochimaru pushed his consciousness away and resume control, it gave Orochimaru a headache.

Currently they were arguing about one such event, when the leader of the Akatsuki strode over to them. "Orochimaru. Are you ready? The boy is within a mile… I believe you vessel will get a surprise." The leader smiled one of those rare smiles.

"How so?" Orochimaru asked, narrowing his eyes suspicious.

"Oh, you just have to see." Was the only answer. "But… I don't think it will be a hard task for you… now."

"How so?" Orochimaru asked again.

"Oh, you'll just have to see…" answered Itachi with a smirk. Orochimaru struck out at Itachi knocking the man over. Itachi continued to laugh a blood spilt from his lips. The leader of the Akatsuki grabbed Orochimaru by the neck and threw in the direction of the container of the Kyuubi, a sixteen-year-old boy named Naruto.

_**NARUTO**_

Naruto's body was starting to go numb and his vision was fading. Suddenly the fists stopped. _Good, they were gone._ He needed to be alone for a while… just a little time before he dragged himself to his apartment to tend to his wounds. However that didn't seem to be the Gods' plan. 'Cause he suddenly heard the two men scream. Obviously having the shit beaten out of them.

Unfortunately he thought he had rescuer… more of an annoying factor to Naruto. The idiot would probably to take him to the hospital. He didn't want that. Naruto very gently got to his feet avoiding putting too much pressure on his slowly healing broken leg. He glanced slowly around to see who is 'savior' was and his eyes went wide, before he shut them with a sigh.

Obviously it was Orochimaru… he now control Sasuke's body. Naruto could tell it was not Sasuke because of the gracelessness that Sasuke now fought with. Obviously Orochimaru wanted something from him. And he was willing to bet that Orochimaru thought Naruto would still believe it was Sasuke who defended him.

Naruto knew were the trap was laid, but he didn't care he just didn't care. It didn't matter any more… And Naruto wasn't dense. He'd also figure he was now going to be killed. Killed by the Akatsuki for the sake of his tenant. He just didn't give a flying fuck. He didn't care…

_**OROCHIMARU**_

Orochimaru knew that Naruto was Sasuke's weakness. Sasuke proved him right when he, Orochimaru took Sasuke's body. What he hadn't expected was to be utterly overwhelmed by bloodlust when he saw the blond being beaten and not resisting. It was quiet distressing, when he, Orochimaru, himself had been provoked by these emotions into killing those two men. And what was worse was once the two disfigured corpses had fallen at his feet… he saw the blond standing there awkwardly and looking at him with sad blue eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a pain in his chest, he had forgotten long ago.

To say the least it disturbed him. And when he drew the blond into his arms, he was sickened with himself. He was taking the blond to his death. The one person who had inspired these feelings in his stone like heart.

Speaking in Sasuke's voice Orochimaru cried out "Naruto!" as he took the blond into his arms. The blond closed his eyes as Orochimaru carried him away. The boy closed his eyes and curled into Orochimaru's chest.

After a while, as Orochimaru strode back to his companions he'd thought the blond had fallen unconscious, but suddenly those startling blue orbs looked up at him. "So, Orochimaru… what kind of death awaits me?"

Shocked Orochimaru almost dropped Naruto before composing himself. "How did you know it was me?" he asked stopping in a clearing and putting the boy down to rest.

"The same reason that I know you tricked Sasuke, took his body and proceeded to work with the Akatsuki. Specifically Itachi. Who you swore to kill." Naruto said without a trace of emotion in his voice. It was dead… the sound made Orochimaru shiver.

"How?" Was all Orochimaru said and then another question crossed his mind "Why aren't you running away." He asked.

Naruto smiled a small sad smile and answered in his dead voice "Because I want to die." Orochimaru was horrified.

"What did they do to-"

Itachi suddenly entered the clearing breaking Orochimaru from his horrified state. "You're late." Itachi stated blandly. And then quirked an eyebrow at the unguarded Naruto.

"He wants to die." Was all Orochimaru said and swept Naruto back into his arms. And gave an obviously astounded Itachi a cold stare.

_**TSUNADE'S OFFICE**_

"What? What the fuck is going on?" Tsunade yelled, scaring away the pigeons on her windows sill and giving the two ANBU nearly a heart attack.

"Two Akatsuki have been sighted carrying a third and moving at a fast pace. Following our suspicions we searched for Uzumaki and found him missing. We can only conclude that Uzumaki was taken unawares and killed. We are following the two trespassers, but have been unable to engage them in battle."

"Say again about Uzumaki?" Tsunade said in a dangerous voice.

Both ANBU gulped before one answered "Uzumaki was taken unaware and killed-" The man didn't finish the end of his sentence for he suddenly found himself flying through glass and plummeting down to the jagged ground at a frightening rate.

He almost screamed, but he was ANBU and knew how to survive this. He just never expected to be in this situation before.

"Form a search party! And tell my usually guard that we're going hunting!" Tsunade yelled before pulling on her cloak. With Uzumaki dead the village would know real terror. Hope seemed lost at this point and all they could do know was desperately plead that they could stop the Kyuubi before it was transferred into an Akatsuki member.

_**ITACHI**_

Soon upon reaching the previously agreed hand off stop. Itachi waited uneasily, staring at the still living boy thrown over his partner's shoulder. _That beautiful boy… he wanted to die. What had the village done to hi?. He remembered that idiotic child that Jiraiya had saved… but this older version Naruto was terrifying. He knew he should be rejoicing. The finally piece to the Akatsuki's collection, another weapon to torture his seldom seen brother with… but it was just too eerie. He of course had heard of such people… just waiting to die… he'd even met a few. But this boy's transformation was unnatural. What had happened to him?_

Suddenly the source of his troubled thoughts piped up. Naruto said in an emotionless voice "Can you tell them I want to die screaming?" The last word he spoke held a bit of excitement. Itachi suppressed a shudder.

"If that's your finally request?" Itachi asked sweetly. He watched as Orochimaru struggled with his body. Obviously this boy had unnerved him and his vessel.

"Yes." The boy said calmly and closed his eyes, relaxing on Orochimaru's stiff form.

"So the boy became a masochist." Itachi said thoughtfully, enjoying the pleasure of watching Orochimaru squirm.

"Shut, the fuck up Itachi. You're just making it worse." Orochimaru growled, giving an oh so familiar death glare. Itachi chuckled, but said nothing else.

Soon their cohorts arrived and slung the boy over their shoulders. Hearing the Village of Leave's ninjas' in the distance, Orochimaru signaled Itachi forward before saying "I want to be the one to take care of this lot." A perverted sickening laugh escaped his mouth.

"Very well." Itachi said before following his cohorts.

_**SAKURA**_

_Naruto. Stupid Naruto. How did they kill that idiot. He was the number one ninja at surprising people. She hadn't seen him in a while since Kakashi's suicide… thank god… she hated Naruto, but he'd didn't deserve to die. Besides Sasuke would be upset if he found out. She just couldn't have that. Naruto had to have a proper burial. A decent and well thought out burial with a lot of orange. She'd always thought that color was tacky._

"Sakura focus on where you're going!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sakura replied signaling her sensei. Suddenly everyone stopped. Ahead of them was someone then never ever though to see again. Especially not in the situation they found themselves in now.

Sasuke Uchiha stood before them. Before anyone could stop her Sakura ran over and grasped Sasuke's arm and yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke they killed Naruto. Right now, we're trying to get his body back and… well could you help us?" Sakura asked fake tears spilling from her eyes.

Orochimaru looked down on Sakura in disgust and before anyone could stop him he grabbed Sakura and broke her neck with an audible crack. Sakura's eyes rolled back and foamed at her mouth before she went limp. Orochimaru laughed in his own voice. Not Sasuke's.

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade hissed. The blank faced Churnin took a hasty step back._ So this was Orochimaru._

"You're so dead." Ino squealed tears blurring her vision. Ino launched her self at Orochimaru before anyone could stop her, but instead of killing her Orochimaru kissed her quivering lips and then threw her into a tree… surely breaking her back.

And the fight was on.

_**IN A CAVE, NOT SO FAR AWAY**_

The eight other Akatsuki stood in a circle around the smiling boy as one of them plunged his scythe through the boy's heart. The boy continued to smile as that same scythe disemboweled him. Slowly the light in the boy's eyes faded and was lost. The eight members shuddered slightly, unnerved by the boy.

Then the began their chanting to call forth their creature that would remove the Kyuubi.

_**OROCHMARU**_

The battle was getting boring. Now that he'd mastered all of Sasuke's abilities and using his own it was easy to kill and knock some them unconscious. That included the barely alive, Hokage… the poor little brat that he had toyed with in his youth. She lay there breathing shallowly as he ran his hand from her neck to breasts… ah.. He hadn't the time to torture her any more at this moment. He was needed.

He turned and headed towards the cave.

Upon reaching the entrance. His body froze. Before his eyes lay a disemboweled and horrible disfigure Naruto. He began to breath rapidly. His throat hurt and he realized his own hand was suffocating him. He tried to regain control, but it was pointless. For in the very next second he keeled over unconscious… not dead yet. The last think he heard before all disappeared and he entered a ferocious battle for the body both he and Sasuke possessed was the eight other Akatsuki screaming in pain…

Something had gone wrong… something horrible had happened.

_**THE END for now…**_

Well… I hope you enjoyed that sickening piece of work. And if it gives you nightmare or anything in that line of thought… not my problem. I warned you. I honestly don't expect a lot of readers… but I wrote it anyways because I got a little tired of some of my rather pathetic drabbles. I felt the desperate need to write something horribly dark.

Did I achieve my goal?

If you're going to write a review… don't waste your time FLAMMING… it would be pointless really. Personally I don't care. It would be rather pathetic for me to care about this piece of work… I did like writing it however… I may continue… but I'm uncertain.

Well all is well… have a nice day…

-TK


	2. Chapter 2

**URGE**- Edited

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARNING: **YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto later on), Character deaths (one suicide), violence, cussing, A lot OOC (Out of Character), Time travel. Bleach X Naruto crossover (no Bleach characters however and a lot of alterations), Sakura bashing, really Smart Naruto/masked Naruto and very, very, very dark themes

**SUMMARY:** Kyuubi is not what he seems and when the Akatsuki make the mistake of killing Naruto, they unleashed the demon's wrath. Kyuubi strikes a deal with the Shinigami and Naruto is reborn, but how will Naruto deal with the consequences of the deal? And how will time be altered because of it?

**Legend**

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thinking

Blah – Written words

**Blah**- Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_**- Kyuubi thinking

"**_Blah"_**- Naruto thinking to Kyuubi

**Previously**

_Upon reaching the entrance. His body froze. Before his eyes lay a disemboweled and horrible disfigure Naruto. He began to breath rapidly. His throat hurt and he realized his own hand was suffocating him. He tried to regain control, but it was pointless. For in the very next second he keeled over unconscious… not dead yet. The last think he heard before all disappeared and he entered a ferocious battle for the body both he and Sasuke possessed was the eight other Akatsuki screaming in pain…_

_Something had gone wrong… something horrible had happened_.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kyuubi's deal and the rebirth of Naruto child of the Shinigami

In the depths of his conscious Sasuke and Orochimaru battled for dominance. Finally Sasuke's will defeated Orochimaru breaking his very identity in shards of glass. He destroyed Orochimaru by inflicting the pain Orochimaru had thrust upon others. Orochimaru was made the victim of all his own experiments, his abuse and his unwanted lust. In the end he destroyed himself. He was gone and Sasuke had gained. However his greatest prize was an unrivaled will power and a desperate need to 'protect'.

**Meanwhile** - in the cave

The Akatsuki watched in horror as their flesh melted off of their bones and their organs turned into jelly. Their disfigured victim's corpse rose from the floor, red eyes open, fanged teeth bared, the Kyuubi no Kitsune laughed.

"Pathetic humans, you have no idea what you're dealing with. I am not the nine–tailed demon you have mistaken me for. I am not that weak. I am a guard of my father's gate I am the son of the Shinigami, warrior of death. I am the creature that plagues humanity, the very embodiment of violence and misery. I am my father's son. And you have taken what I'd give my life for the mortal Uzumaki Naruto. Feel my wrath!" The Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's body. He through his head back blond hair falling back from his demonic eyes.

The Akatsuki members screamed in pure agony as their blood boiled and the last of their flesh fell to the ground into waxy pools. Bleached bones clattered to the ground as Sasuke rose to his feet shaking in fear of the awesome creature that was the son of the Shinigami.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered tears streaking his cheeks.

The Kitsune swung around and smiled a menacing smile. Clapping his hands in joy he said "Ah, Sasuke-kun. There is no better audience than you to witness Naruto's rebirth."

"Naruto's rebirth?" Sasuke asked hopefully wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes… oh, but there will be a sacrifice!"

"Anything to right the wrong I have done…" Sasuke cried. The Kitsune chuckled merrily.

"Ah, but you won't be doing that. However, your change of heart is duly noted." Suddenly the Kitsune's hands flew through unfamiliar hand seals and a blinding light in the form of a circle appeared behind him and as he watched a ghostly figure of an ethereal Naruto began to float towards it.

"No, Naruto don't go!" Sasuke cried out in his panic he ran towards the circle. As he neared it felt as if he body was being ripped to shreds, he howled in pain.

"Sasuke?" Asked the faint voice of Naruto. Naruto turned to face him and tears gathered in Sasuke's for the sorrowful look in Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke—"

"For what? I—"

"Gotcha!" The Kitsune screamed latching onto Naruto's spirit. Naruto yelped in pain.

"Kyuubi, What are you doing? Can't you let me rest in peace?" Naruto whispered frantically.

"Nope!" The Kitsune chuckled tucking Naruto under his arm. Suddenly a murderous aura was felt and a shimmering form became apparent to Sasuke. The aura was palatable and it made Sasuke cringe in fear, but Kyuubi just chuckled.

"Kyuubi?" Boomed the voice, "Why are you playing with my possession."

"Ah, Shinigami-sama or should I say daddy?" The Kitsune cooed. "You see I want to make a deal with you…" Kyuubi said tailing off as to secure Naruto in his grasp.

"Yes?" Asked the Shinigami irritably. The Kitsune ran his hand through the spirit Naruto's blond hair. Naruto pouted.

"You see Daddy, I've become quite attached to my vessel, Naruto, and he lived a horrible unjust life because of me—"

"You want a shinobi granted pass of purgatory?"

"No not at all. I want him, you see, to be reborn." Kyuubi said hesitantly.

"You know I can't alter history so he'd live the same horrible life."

"Yes, but he can alter history. Of course I'll be imprisoned in him all over again, but this time around, I will give him the justice and power he deserves!"

"And for trade?" The Shinigami's voice boomed.

"I'm give you my immortality." Said the Kyuubi humbly.

"You would sacrifice it for a mere mortal?" The Shinigami said, emphasizing 'mere mortal' with disdain.

"Yes, I would do it for Naruto." Said the Kyuubi with instantaneous decisiveness.

"I will grant you this under one condition." The Shinigami said with a thoughtful look upon his face. He examined Naruto with hungry eyes making both Naruto and Kyuubi shiver.

"Yes?" Asked Kyuubi warily. He only wanted the best for Naruto.

"Hey, don't I get a choice here?" Naruto asked irritably.

"No." Answered both the Shinigami and Kyuubi. Naruto pouted again.

"My condition is that Naruto will be a mortal child of mine." The Shinigami smiled wistfully, "He'll make a fantastic one."

"Okay? What's that?" Asked a peeved Naruto.

"A mortal child of a Shinigami is bound to the Shinigami's will. He is the Shinigami's servant and companion. The duties of the Shinigami child are as follows a) He/She must be a death dealer preferably a ninja, b) he/she must drink blood every two months for three days straight at every meal in order to channel the Shinigami giving the Shinigami the power to experience everything he/she does, c) He/She must destroy hungry spirits that appear in the form of ghosts or demonic images of the dead, d) He/She must serve a second deity as his or her speaker, but you gain as well…. Not much, but you will gain." The Kyuubi concluded.

"Do I get a choice in this?" Naruto asked again.

"NO! For the last time, stop asking that!" Shouted both Kyuubi and the Shinigami.

"We have a deal, but the 2nd god he serves must be Shadow, god of dreams, brother to destiny, messenger of prophecy, dealer of peaceful deaths and dream master. Son of wisdom and Healing." The Shinigami nodded before touching his thumb to the spirit Naruto's brow. Naruto screamed as two symbols formed on his forehead. One was of a cutlass etched in silver and red; this crossed a black image of a bird. The spirit Naruto went limp in Kyuubi's arms. "Didn't need to give him your seal!"

"Don't question me! I'm your father you have no right too!" The Shinigami's voice boomed. Abruptly an ethereal man appeared. He was the tallest man Sasuke had ever seen, he easily stood 8 feet tall and was gaunt, with endless eyes that reflected the night sky, corpse like skin, an aristocratic visage; plump cherry lips, high cheek bones and a hawk like nose. He had loose flowing black hair and he wore a dark blue trimmed with silver robe. He was barefoot and carried a large black crow on his shoulder. A little fox peeked its head out of the robe's pocket.

"And how are you Death? Kyuubi?" Asked the man in a deep hypnotic voice.

"Good to see you Shadow" Said both father and son inclining their heads at their respected peer. Shadow's eyes alighted on Naruto's unconscious form.

"So the poor child has finally passed?"

"You know him Shadow?" Asked the Shinigami curiously.

"How could I not… he's led the most terrible life I have ever bore witness too. I see you have put my mark on his brow. He is to be reborn?" Both nodded, "Very well… you should go soon, but first…" Shadow trailed off, he leaned over his crow hopped off of his shoulder to land on Naruto's prone form.

The Kyuubi stiffened as the crow plunged his beak into the area where Naruto's heart would be if his spirit form had one. Tattoos spread across both of Naruto's arms; they were summoning tattoos; one from demonic foxes and the other for crows. A third tattoo spread across Naruto's upper chest and both Kyuubi and the Shinigami gasped in surprise.

"That the mark for—" Kyuubi began.

"Yes." Shadow smirked amused.

"But you've never given—" The Shinigami started.

"Well now I have. You better hurry, daybreak is soon!" Both the Shinigami and Kyuubi nodded and slowly they faded away. Left alone with Sasuke, Shadow smiled maniacally with his back turned he said "I've seen what you've done in your life and all I will say is I. HOPE. YOU'RE. DAMNED. TO. HELL! But knowing the child… Naruto, he wouldn't want that, so I giving you a chance… change your fate, give Naruto a friend or listen to your heart and give him a lover." The god turned to Sasuke and looked him in his eyes.

Sasuke was lost in them; he couldn't see anything else, just those endless pools.

**---- The End for now ----**

I need to stop it here so when I begin Naruto's rebirth it will be less confusing since I'm posting it in the next chapter… I plan on working a lot on it tonight… so keep your fingers crossed for a fast update…

Also I'm not getting any bot-fan-fictions in my e-mail, so basically no private messages or alerts will go through. So the best way to contact me is through reviews or asking me for my e-mail through reviews…. Anyways… must get back to work… ENJOY - TK


	3. Chapter 3

**URGE**- Edited

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

**WARNING: **YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto later on), Character deaths (one suicide), violence, cussing, A lot OOC (Out of Character), Time travel. Bleach X Naruto crossover (no Bleach characters however and a lot of alterations), Sakura bashing, really Smart Naruto/masked Naruto and very, very, very dark themes, **possible lemon? (U vote!)**

**SUMMARY:** Kyuubi is not what he seems and when the Akatsuki make the mistake of killing Naruto, they unleashed the demon's wrath. Kyuubi strikes a deal with the Shinigami and Naruto is reborn, but how will Naruto deal with the consequences of the deal? And how will time be altered because of it?

**A/N:** This chapter contains the whole 'destroy evil orange jumpsuit and spiky hair' syndrome, but then in a little while it gets much darker and has more action in it. ADD a very PERVERTED/HORNY 7-year old Sasuke for comedy.

**Legend**

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thinking

Blah – Inner Sasuke (because I'm giving him a perverted conscious to talk to! The Mighty Uchiha needs a little pervy thinking don't yah think?)

**Blah**- Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_**- Kyuubi thinking

"**Blah"**- Naruto thinking to Kyuubi

**Previously**

"_But you've never given—"The Shinigami started._

"_Well now I have. You better hurry, daybreak is soon!" Both the Shinigami and Kyuubi nodded and slowly they faded away. Left alone with Sasuke, Shadow smiled maniacally with his back turned he said "I've seen what you've done in your life and all I will say is I. HOPE. YOU'RE. DAMNED. TO. HELL! But knowing the child… Naruto, he wouldn't want that, so I giving you a chance… change your fate, give Naruto a friend or listen to your heart and give him a lover." The god turned to Sasuke and looked him in his eyes._

_Sasuke was lost in them; he couldn't see anything else, just those endless pools._

**CHAPTER THREE**

The six-year-old's honorable duty

It had be three months since Naruto had awaken in the form of his six year old self, one month since he first devoured animal blood so he could channel the Shinigami. Four months since the Uchiha massacre, which Naruto had hoped to prevent, and three hours until his first day of classes at the Academy.

It was a common mistake on the behalf of the villagers and his peers to believe Naruto was older than the rest of the academy students. It was mistake, yes, but it was one they had been manipulated into making. And it was if they were too dumb to think otherwise, following the crowd like a herd of cattle. The truth was he was a year younger, but Naruto had pleaded with the Hokage to order his academy teacher to announce that he had been held back two years instead of entered early. He would be a mere six year old in a seven and eight year olds' classroom. The Hokage had been surprised by Naruto's wish to mask his true potential and abilities.

Yes, Naruto did wear a metaphorical mask. What did it hide you might ask? It hid many things, but most prominent among them was his intelligence and insecurities. Naruto was a genius on par with Shikamaru, but he was a naïve child, who had difficulties with relationships and thus Naruto dead last and the number one ninja at surprising people was born.

This time, however, it hid a lot more. This including his knowledge of future events and a steely resolve. He was no longer a self-conscious child, but a manipulative, cold and intelligent teen in a child's body.

Naruto rolled out of bed and took a hasty shower. He pulled on his orange jump suit over his malnourished and scarred body. He stretched his lean muscles and frowned at the mirror. Kyuubi had messed with his genetic and blatantly refused to correct them leaving Naruto with a beautiful face to rival Sasuke's and his golden hair defied all hair products he used to spike it with. In front Naruto's hair ended below his cheek bones and slowly lengthened to the name of his neck in back. It had an untamable wind blown look and when he was sweaty it stuck out in angles. His azure eyes had gained a cat-like tilt, while still large and the appearance of innocence gleamed in them. His tan skin had turned to deep honey color. He was beautiful. However, Naruto and Kyuubi disagreed, Kyuubi thought Naruto looked like a women's man, where's Naruto believed he looked like a man's man. Now that wasn't too bad considering he was bi, but it was still a little disconcerting with men staring at him like he was a piece of meat. At least girls didn't give him that look.

Naruto had been lucky, but today his luck would end. He would be placed in a classroom with boys and girls his age. Boys and girls who would try to woo him.

**Ya'know kit, you're going to have to buy new clothes pretty soon.**

"**Oh and why is that?"** Naruto thought to Kyuubi sullenly.

**Easy kit, if you don't I'll destroy them!**

"**You wouldn't dare!"**

**Don't underestimate me kit. You know kit… I believe we have three hours before school starts.**

"**No!"**

**Oh yes!**

"**Grr! Fine!"**

Naruto knew Kyuubi would make good on his threat and he would probably do it at an awkward time in which he would be utterly mortified. Like for instance today in the classroom his jacket might just rip in front of all the girls and well… put that together with girlish fantasies, and you've got a scary problem. Kyuubi was sadistic like that.

Naruto went hesitantly to the one shop he knew would sell him clothes. He knocked quietly hoping no one would hear him and thus he would have a perfect excuse not to buy clothes. However luck was not with him today. The door was immediately thrown open and a pair of slim, delicate bronze hands seized him by the shoulders and dragged him inside. A thin spiky brown haired woman with purple contacts over her Shinigami mirror eyes (A side effect of being a child of the Shinigami, yes she is one also) smiled at him.

"Good to see you Naruto!" Said both a masculine and feminine voice from the woman's mouth.

"Likewise, Fae, Shinigami-sama." Naruto bowing to Fae, who was channeling the Shinigami. Fae licked the last of blood off of her teeth from breakfast.

"How can I help you today?" Asked Fae.

"Clothes." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Finally!" Screeched Fae happily and began to drag him around the store literally throwing clothing on top of Naruto's head, until he looked like a mini-clothes rack.

**----- Three Hours Later -----**

Naruto walked out of the store wearing comfortable, but not baggy, pitch-black jeans with many pockets, a slinky turquoise tank top and a tight black fish net long sleeved shirt. He wore black shinobi sandals and around his neck on a black cord a single crow's feather and miniscule diamond. The tank top covered all, but the edges of the tattoo on his thin chest and two black leather arm guards covered his summoning tattoos. However, his scars were bared to world making him extremely self-conscious.

He dropped his stuff off at his apartment and then "Oh SHIT! I'm late."

**----- The Academy -----**

Sasuke sat there nervously awaiting Naruto. He hadn't seen him since he had awoken the day after the Uchiha massacre, imbued with knowledge of the future and knowledge that Naruto would be reborn in a month hence.

During that time he had under gone a metamorphosis. Now understanding the full implications of his entire life's choices Sasuke had changed for the better. He was more open now, though he only did so for a select few, which at the moment were solely Hokage and his masked ANBU guard. While he still detested fan girls, but he was more gracious (he still ran away from them). And he revealed the hard truth that he'd never date a _girl_. He struggled, but managed to see beyond the inflicted role of avenger. And he began to understand how little he knew about Naruto.

Naruto, he discovered by accident, hid a lot and he hid it well. It was consequential that Sasuke had view Naruto's IQ test. It had been laying on the Hokage's desk while he waited on the Hokage for their weekly conversations. He had snuck a look and nearly fainted. Naruto was a genius! Puzzled and a little angry, Sasuke discovered things about Naruto that made him constantly have the urge to slaughter citizens and council men alike, upon seeing them. And of course he was infuriated that Naruto had not revealed them to him, but then again the 'past Sasuke' would not have taken it well. 'That Sasuke' would have hurt Naruto more than helped him.

So there sat Sasuke waiting for Naruto nervously and to Sasuke's dismay Naruto was late.

**----------**

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath before knocking on Iruka's classroom door. The door was thrown open and Iruka stood over him glowering. "Um, sorry. You see—"

"Naruto, Right?" Naruto nodded.

"Get in!" Iruka said frustrated. Naruto walked in head bowed in shame. Iruka lifted an eyebrow at Naruto's shame_. He never thought the demon fox could possess it. But then maybe what the Hokage had said was true. Naruto was the cage of the fox, a child taking the abuse the villagers for something he didn't do… he'd have to think about this_.

Someone gasped and Naruto looked up and was shocked to find Sasuke with his hand over his mouth trying to hide his blush. The girls glanced from Sasuke to Naruto and then half of them growled at Naruto_. 'OH SHIT'_ thought Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Naruto go sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand." Sasuke complied and Naruto made his way over to the empty seat next to Sasuke all the while thinking _I don't ever remember a seat every being open next to Sasuke._ Naruto glanced around the classroom_… ah! The solves it, Ino and Sakura are late. Probably got into a catfight._ Naruto chuckled to himself before taking a seat next to the gawking Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. _OH Shit! Naruto was sitting next to him. He's so hot! I mean god almighty put me out of my suffering. Just looking at Naruto must be sinful._ Sasuke felt his pants began to bulge and couldn't help, but feel that it was just way too wrong. _I'm only seven for fucking sake._ Well said a little voice in his mind. You're actually a seventeen year old boy in a seven year olds mind… so is Naruto. Just think of the possibilities Sasuke. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! I will not think of that right now. Maybe in the bathroom, but not now. _Well eventually you won't be able to help yourself… bye for now. Try to explain to Iruka-sensei why you have a full-fledged hard on at seven years old. He's staring!_ AH! SHIT! _Was all Sasuke could think, while blushing horribly. Iruka turned his back to Sasuke and began the lesson. Thankfully no one else noticed as Sasuke reached into his pants.

**----------**

The lesson was just as boring as last time Naruto heard it. He promptly fell asleep during it.

Sasuke watched Naruto doze and smiled gently. Naruto looked so innocent asleep in his six-year-old body. Sasuke couldn't resist, he pushed aside the hair that had fallen into Naruto's face and stroked his cheek. To Sasuke's pleasure Naruto leaned into his caress and Sasuke was suddenly filled with an incredible urge to pull the sleeping Naruto into his arms and cradle him, while Naruto nuzzled into his chest instead of his hand. Careful not to disturb Naruto, Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's cheek.

Naruto moaned quietly at the loss of Sasuke's hand, but then the bell rang and he jumped out of his seat ready to put on his idiotic mask. However, someone grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at Sasuke's eyes, which were filled with worry. It was a shock to see such an emotion on Sasuke's face that Naruto was at loss for words.

"Naruto, we need to talk. Shadow sent me back." Naruto froze his brain not comprehending what Sasuke just said, giving Sasuke time to drag Naruto out of the building and into a more private area.

"What?" Naruto whispered torn between fear and delight.

"Yes, Naruto. I was sent back too." Sasuke breathed gazing into Naruto soulful blue eyes.

"Why?" Asked Naruto apprehensively.

"To correct my mistakes and help you achieve your dreams." Sasuke said unconsciously leaning towards Naruto.

"Sasuke… did you want to or did… Shadow force you!" Naruto said nervously awaiting with dread the answer. He really didn't want to have Sasuke as his enemy. He only wanted him as an ally. Sasuke recoiled like he had been slapped.

"Do you really think so ill of me?" Sasuke asked his eyes down cast. His soul was burning with shame.

"I don't know Sasuke, I really don't know. Everything you've done to me or haven't has always held double meanings. Those always tortured me… and that is what eventually destroyed me." Naruto said quietly tears in his eyes. He clutched his arms as if hiding invisible wounds.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, oh my god, I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered horrified. He impulsively pulled Naruto into a hug and was soon rewarded by Naruto returning it. "I promise Naruto on my clan's honor I will do everything in my power to fix the mistakes I have wrought. You won't be alone anymore Naruto. That I promise."

**----- After the school day -----**

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the edge of the dock bordering the lake, they were alone. "So your goals are to first prevent Haku's and Zabuza's deaths. Second prevent Orochimaru from planting his curse mark on me and if possible kill him, third to prevent the sound and sand invasion as well as Gaara's attack, which you said you can prevent by altering his seal. Fourth to destroy the Akatsuki before they capture any of the tailed demons, in which I will kill my brother. And fifth to strengthen Konoha's politics. Finally you want to become a Sanin. Why not Hokage…"

Naruto laughed, "I'd be stretching it there, even Sanin or ANBU is unlikely, however, Sasuke I've always wished you'd become Hokage. You just needed a push in the right direction."

"What!" Sasuke screeched.

"Yeah, you'd make a great Hokage, you've got an unrivaled determination, intelligence and influence that Konoha desperately needed. But before I came to that realization and could help you were already on a self-destructive path. I had always hoped you'd learn to love the village as I do and that you'd learn to trust more, but then it was too late."

"I don't know if I'd ever love the village, but the people within the village I could learn to love." Sasuke said watching Naruto closely as he said this. Naruto sighed.

"So Sasuke will you help me?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'll do it for you."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said quietly and then he turned to Sasuke and smiled the most sincere smile Sasuke had ever seen on Naruto's face.

"But Naruto I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Naruto asked with trepidation.

"I want first for either you to let me move in with you or to find a new apartment and move in together. I don't want to ever step into that accursed place that my family called home again, it drove me mad to be there alone. And second I want you to let me learn about the real Naruto."

Naruto studied Sasuke for a moment before answering "I can do that, if and only if you let me know the real Sasuke." Naruto smiled impishly.

"Agreed." Sasuke smiled.

**----- Four Years Later -----**

The years had passed quickly. Naruto played the dobe from his former history and Sasuke played the number one rookie. Naruto followed through with his Shinigami duties with Fae's and Sasuke's assistance. However, what differed were Naruto and Sasuke's goals and relationships. As time went on Sasuke realized that he had come to love Naruto, but Sasuke, the mighty Uchiha, was too fearful of changing their relationship… least he lose his best friend and only companion.

As in power, Sasuke and Naruto began to grow phenomenally. Through research, intelligence, spying and burglary their knowledge and power grew. They strengthened their minds, strategy, politics, history, languages and diplomacy came easy to them.

Sasuke with the aide of Naruto's and his research began to create a vast arsenal of ninjutsus techniques based with his chakra elements (fire and lightning) approximately over 52 S-class techniques and growing.

Goaded into studying fighting with twin swords by luring foreign ninjas, Sasuke soon learned it at a terrifying rate.

They both mastered genjutsu techniques, surpassing Kurenai, using A-class to S-class techniques (about 34).

They tricked Gai into teaching them little used and time consuming, but powerful taijutsu forms that were far deadlier than all regulated forms, this including the ANBU form. Through Kyuubi's teaching Sasuke and Naruto both strengthened their senses and stealth.

Sasuke reached ANBU level in stealth (Suppressing chakra, moving soundlessly from branch to branch and invisible in the lush foliage) and for senses Sasuke reached his human limit (Able to smell anything in a fifteen foot radius, able to hear anything in a thirty meter radius able to see without obstructions in a five meter radius and heightened taste). Naruto meanwhile with the Kyuubi influence on his body he was an inhuman stealth master (able to suppress chakra, scentless, soundless, and able to blend in with the foliage) and his senses were animalistic. They both extended their chakra reserve to unprecedented levels.

Naruto with the help of Kyuubi began to developing his mastery of seals and soon he was as good as or even better than the Yondaime. His ninjutsus (23total) would be labeled S-class and several SS-Classes These SS-class jutsus were potent to most humans due to the high scale need for chakra so Sasuke was unable to perform them.

However, Sasuke possessed more ninjutsu techniques than Naruto and was thus far more unpredictable. Naruto's ninjutsus encompassed everything from element ninjutsus to an undetectable physical shape changing method.

In addition to taijutsu Naruto quickly learned of pressure point and human anatomy. He worked to gain superior speed and soon struck awe into Sasuke's and Kyuubi's hearts. Naruto quickly learned sebons and a chained scythe as weapons.

Everything was going smoothly until Naruto abruptly collapsed on his way to school with Sasuke. Sasuke went berserk he grabbed Naruto and ran to the hospital and nearly slaughtered the doctors and nurses when they at first refused to treat Naruto. Luckily the Hokage's ANBU stepped in and got the best service possible for Naruto. However, the doctors could find nothing wrong with Naruto. Kyuubi didn't know either, but said Naruto had been keeping secrets lately. Naruto lay in a coma for three days before he woke.

FLASH BACK

_Naruto sat up panting, sweat pouring down his face he screamed and then collapsed back into his bed. Arms encircled him and he found himself lying on Sasuke's chest as Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto calmed down immediately. "What happened?" Naruto asked apprehensively._

"_I was hoping you could tell me that. The doctors and Kyuubi didn't know what happened to you and Kyuubi said you had been keeping secrets from him lately." Naruto could practically feel Sasuke's immense fear and anger. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest to comfort him, Sasuke stiffened and Naruto was about to move away when Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto holding him firmly there. "What happened?" Sasuke demanded._

"_I was experiment with something and I guess it had delayed reaction, but from the results," Naruto said lifting his hand to his face and surprising Sasuke as intricate gold tattoos designs appeared on his hand spreading rapidly, "I guess it worked."_

"_Why didn't you tell me baka, do know how scared I was?"_

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke, but I didn't want you to stop me."_

"_Why would I have stopped you?"_

"_It had a fifty percent change that I'd die." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's arms tightened till they were almost suffocating Naruto. _

"_Don't ever do that again Naruto! I'd rather die than be without you dobe!" Sasuke said threateningly. _

"_I feel the same way." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and burying his nose in Sasuke's shirt, "that's why I had to do it. I had to do it to make the ultimate defense against the Mangekyo that can't be copied for you. I need to make a blood limit that blocks the Mangekyo."_

"_What? How?" Sasuke demanded pushing Naruto away to look in his eyes._

"_My blood, the Uzumaki blood is a rare commodity that has the power to create blood limits. In fact any blood limit that is in existence has been created by a member of the Uzumaki family. You see, I discovered that it was tradition for two Uzumakis to create a new blood limit every fifty years and those two people would split from the main house under new names. For instance the Uchihas' Sharingan was created four hundred years prior and the Hyugas' two hundred years prior. However, they were all slaughtered, killed because or for their blood. Fortunately their murderers were unaware of the Uzumaki rite to make a blood limit."_

"_Why would they take someone's blood if they weren't Uzumakis?"_

"_Well there it gets interesting. You see an Uzumaki can share their blood limit with two other people or combine them with other blood limits. That is only true if the new blood limit has not passed through five generations. And to top that off, those two chosen to make a new blood limit can if still living after twelve years further develop their blood limit. And even more wild is the fact is I can absorb two blood limits in with my new one and combine them."_

"_So I can get your blood limit and a second one and you can get my blood limit?"_

"_Not exactly. You see I can get your blood limit and second one, while you can only get mine, but after twelve years in which my blood will settle I can give you the second blood limit with the further developed blood limit."_

"_So you have a new blood limit now?" Sasuke asked curious. _

_Naruto chuckled, "Yes and you'll just have to find out what it can do right after I beat you up." Said Naruto jumping free off Sasuke's arms and the heart monitor. Sasuke chased Naruto screaming at Naruto to get back there for a check up._

END OF FLASH BACK 

So Naruto developed his own blood limit, which he called kogane joukei (gold sight), which was aptly named for his golden eyes and the gold tattoos that spread across his skin. Gold sight allowed Naruto to have immunity to all genjutsus (including the Mangekyo), the ability to see heat signals, to use others' eyes, ears and noses without them being aware of such intrusion, excelled speed, excelled healing rate and an excelled agility.

However, within a month's time Naruto used the ritual to combine Sasuke's blood with his own, producing two different results. Since Naruto's blood limit was predominate in his body and the Uchiha blood in Sasuke's it was inventible that each gain different talents and results.

After the ritual **Sasuke** gained:

Level one or commonly referred to as the first comma, in which everything slows down for the Sharingan, he gained an absolute immunity to genjutsus (including the Mangekyo) and an immunity to curse seals and injections foreign chakra that would alter his brain.

Level two or commonly referred to as the second comma in which the Sharingan copies jutsus and predicts movements, Sasuke gained the ability to copy memories.

Level three or commonly referred to as the third comma in which the Sharingan confuses the enemy with small genjutsus, Sasuke also gained the ability to use undetectable henges and genjutsus. The genjutsus used were far more subtle than those commonly used. There genjutsus threw off depth perception and speed.

Finally level four, an entirely different power than the Sharingan ever mastered. Sasuke gained super speed, agility and the ability to in a split second reroute his chakra if it were blocked. It also produced an increased healing rate.

Now in terms of appearance, levels one through three appeared pretty much the same, except it turned his brilliant red irises a copper color. The fourth level however was completely different. The red of his eyes turned black and his three commas turned white. Red and gold tattoos spread across his body quickly and on his back the tattoos came together like a spider web to form a snarling dragon.

Sasuke came to call this new form of Sharingan: Raikou Sharingan (lightning Sharingan).

After the ritual **Naruto** gained four levels:

Level one: time slows down, while he gains super speed. This level also blocks curse seals, all genjutsus (including the Mangekyo) and foreign injections of chakra that would alter his brain. It also makes it impossible for the Yamanaka clan's jutsu work on him.

Level two: Naruto sees heat signals, reroutes his chakra instantaneously if blocked, his healing increases to near immortal levels and his agility is super human.

Levels three: level three was something to be astounded by, level three halted time for up to eight minutes and can currently be performed three times in one day.

Level four: Naruto can use others' noses, eyes and ears without the others' being aware to such intrusions. And finally in addition to his wind and water affinity, he gained a fire and lightning affinity.

In terms of appearance Naruto's golden eyes turned copper and his whiskers became thin gold tattoos. Finally at level four gold and red web-like tattoos spread across his body and on his back both colors bled into a black nine tailed demon fox.

Naruto called this version of his blood limit, Aka Sukai Manako (Bloody Sky Eyes).

The both agreed that if they introduced another blood limit and person to their group it would be Haku. If Haku did join only his blood limit and Naruto's original blood limit would combine, but who knew the future. They certainly didn't know it all.

**And today, the Genin exam would begin the start of their plot. Their plot to save Konoha.**

The END for now…

I know weird chapter, but it needed to be… well enjoy. Please review.

-TK


End file.
